ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eichi Tenshouin/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :Member of the Tea Club. Hajime respects Eichi greatly and has also come to call him "onii-chan", similarly to Tsukasa. Unlike most first-years, Hajime is more admiring of Eichi than intimidated by him. Eichi is very fond of Hajime and seems to enjoy his company within the Tea Club, as well as the latter calling him "onii-chan" Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Despite Mitsuru's brash mannerisms, (with him using da ze and no honourifics), Eichi still seems to be fond of him. During Mall Live, Mitsuru asks the group to go to the amusement corner, which Ritsu refuses because it's too loud for his taste. Eichi compromises for Mitsuru's sake, suggesting that they go while Ritsu waits elsewhere. Mitsuru is grateful for the compromise, but, as per his personality, brashly reminds Eichi that he's now the "ex-" president of the Student Council. Shinobu Sengoku :Grouped in the same temporary unit, during Starry Night Festival. Shinobu was very intimidated by Eichi and was unable to work with him until Nazuna encouraged him to. After the events of the story, Shinobu seems to have become more comfortable around Eichi, but is still very timid, and would rather hide than talk to him. Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro :Tomoya and Eichi get along well during Mall Live, while Tomoya guides the group around the mall since he's more familiar with the place. He recommends some places for Eichi to get clothes from, which Eichi appreciates. Tori Himemiya :Member of his unit, fine, and a member of the Student Council. Eichi thinks of Tori as cute, and often tries his hardest not to let him down. Tori looks up to Eichi, and aspires to be like him, and, in some cases, to succeed him. :It is revealed in Crowned Flower Festival that Tori is a longtime fan of Eichi, and has attended many of his live shows, including the one in Magicians Assemble when he faces off against Wataru (he immediately recognizes Wataru as "Eichi's enemy," but after realizing that they are on better terms now, what with Wataru being a member of fine, Tori agrees to try and get along with him). Tori also begged his parents to let him attend Yumenosaki so he can follow in Eichi's footsteps. Tsukasa Suou :Tsukasa admires Eichi to the point of obsessiveness. He loses his composure and his manners around Eichi, often causing a racket and embarrassing the latter. While Tsukasa usually showers Eichi with praise and attention, the most Eichi does is try and not upset or hurt Tsukasa, while simultaneously shooting him down when he gets too loud. Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Anzu acts nervous and somewhat cautious around Eichi, and this doesn't seem to change much throughout the year. The short story "The Afternoon Emperor" reveals she resents him for his attempts to disband Trickstar in the main story. Anzu is getting less and less tense around Eichi as well. She went as far as falling asleep on his lap in Tea Party. :They have tea together in A Soul in a Single Stroke however, and Anzu listens to his request in Agents, so they might get along, in spite of some awkwardness. :Eichi initially overlooks Anzu, which leads to his failing in DDD. He learns from there that she's worthy of being his playmate. In WANTED!!! and Tanabata Festival, he admits that he's slowly grooming Anzu with constants struggles in hopes she would become his worthy enemy someday. As time goes on, he seems to start appreciating Anzu more as a person and less as just a plaything. In Quarrel Festival, he talked to her a lot about his past, the bad things he's done and his relationship with Keito. He is comfortable with her and went as far as telling her he would feel better if she gave him oxygen via mouth-to-mouth. Arashi Narukami :Arashi directly encounters Eichi during the events of The King's Horseback Ride, when Leo recruits him into Knights Killers to challenge Knights. He remarks that Eichi is the most talented idol in Yumenosaki and was very uncertain of defeating him and the other Knights Killers. Eichi's nonchalant attitude throughout the story only adds to Arashi's worries and uncertainties. Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira :Mika isn't very fond of Eichi due to Eichi's mistreatment of Shu and Valkyrie. He blames Eichi for Valkyrie's downfall and hasn't forgiven him for hurting Shu. The two are on very sour terms and Mika has threatened to fight Eichi before. Natsume Sakasaki :Natsume doesn't like Eichi due to his treatment of the oddballs in the past. He still carries a grudge towards him from the events of Reminiscence * Gathering of the Three Magicians, in which Eichi ruthlessly eliminated the five oddballs, including Natsume, and had Yumenosaki shun them completely. He however declares that he plans supporting Eichi as it is Tsumugi's wish. Ritsu Sakuma :Member of the Tea Club. The two tend to bicker over meaningless things, but are otherwise on good terms, Eichi often teases Ritsu about becoming his "onii-chan" in place of Rei. Souma Kanzaki :Though Souma acted respectfully towards Eichi before, his decision to "disband" AKATSUKI" caused Souma to develop a hatred towards him during Quarrel Festival. But since the resolution of the event, he has lightened up, but is still very wary of him. Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi :Member of his unit, fine. Eichi is very grateful for the work Yuzuru does for fine and the Student Council, despite not being a member of the latter. He admires his dedication and hard work. Yuzuru, on the other hand, treats Eichi like a master, along with Tori. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa :Fellow classmates in Class 3-A, Chiaki and Eichi know each other very well, and have bonded over their poor health and dislike of hospitals. Izumi Sena :Though they are fellow classmates in 3-A, they hardly interact. Izumi is furious when he sees the member list of Knights Killers that Leo creates during Rebellion, and acknowledges that all the members that Leo picked are some of the strongest idols in the academy. The roster included Eichi, of course, whose smug and aloof attitude throughout the event also intimidated Izumi. Kanata Shinkai :Since Kanata is one of the Five Oddballs, he and Eichi are probably not on very good terms, as Eichi has actively worked on sabotaging their reputations and shutting them down. The details of Kanata and Eichi's rivalry during the oddballs' story is still unclear, however. Kaoru Hakaze :Fellow classmates in class 3-A. Keito Hasumi :The Student Council Vice President and childhood friend of Eichi. As their families shared a good relationship, the two were able to spend time with each other as children. Keito's family often conducted the funerals for deceased members of Eichi's family. As of now, Keito is extremely strict with Eichi due to his health conditions, and often scolds him for doing too much work. Since their relationship is so old, they have had many differences, as Keito's controlling and strict attitude often annoys Eichi, who feels like a child around Keito. :It is revealed during Magicians Assembly that, at the start of their second year, they weren't friends due to an earlier falling-out. This likely had to do with Keito being a member of DEADMANZ and a friend of Rei Sakuma, but have fixed their relationship since then. In Quarrel Festival, Eichi goes as far as to disband AKATSUKI without any of the members' knowledge or consent, which sends Keito into shock and invites the anger of Kuro and Souma. Keito understands later that this move was a sign from Eichi saying that he's no longer a child that needs to be cared for like Keito does, and Keito agrees to loosen up around Eichi. :Keito's role as Vice-president of the Student Council is often acted-on, since Eichi's poor health limits his attendance at school. As such, Keito often keeps Eichi's intentions in mind when running the student council, and acts for Eichi's sake. Kuro Kiryu :Though he's a member of AKATSUKI, which is a "student council unt", Kuro does not enjoy the student council's tyranny, which means he does not enjoy the way Eichi runs the school. During Quarrel Festival, Eichi seeks to disband AKATSUKI, which angers Kuro and Souma, Kuro comments that Eichi has gone too far by doing this, and puts his best efforts into thwarting his attempts. :They were paired together in Knights Killers by Leo during Rebellion! The King's Horseback Ride, this is a sound acknowledgement of their skills as idols, and implies that Kuro's skills are on Eichi's level. Leo Tsukinaga :Eichi tends to avoid Leo due to his peculiar behaviour. It is implied that Leo's disappearance during the main story was due to losing a live show that he challenged Eichi to. :During Rebellion! The King's Horseback Ride, Leo recruits Eichi as a member of Knights Killers, which is an acknowledgement of his skills as an idol. Eichi's aloof and smug attitude to seeing the Knights in disarray has invited annoyance from Knights, but has inspired no reaction from Leo. Nazuna Nito :Though he's suffered under Eichi's Student Council several times (in the main story, as well as during End of the Marionette's Strings), Nazuna does not seem to hold a grudge against Eichi. He acknowledges his talent as an idol, and encourages his junior from the Broadcasting Committee, Shinobu, to get along with Eichi as well, as the two were paired together during Starry Night Festival. Nazuna often reminds himself that Eichi is no longer the "emperor" of Yumenosaki, and as such, he does not fear him or feel intimidated by him. Eichi admires Nazuna's skills as an idol, which he comments on during the same event, as they both have a friendly competition. :Nazuna and Eichi were paired in Knights Killers during Rebellion! The King's Horseback Ride, which is an acknowledgement of their skills, and implies that Nazuna's skills as an idol are likely equal to Eichi's. Rei Sakuma :Eichi and Rei are not on very good terms, this is largely because Eichi has actively sought to eliminate the Five Oddballs, which Rei is a part of. Rei was defeated by Eichi and the Student Council, and has, since then, grown "old" and passive, and rarely shows himself around the school. After the events of the main story, they seem to have stopped being hateful towards each other, and are, rather, on neutral terms at best, which is revealed when Rei asks for Eichi's help to host UNDEAD's Butler Cafe. Though Rei is suspicious of Eichi's support, Eichi remarks that he would do anything for the good of Yumenosaki. Shu Itsuki :Shu and Eichi are on very sour terms. During Eichi's second year, in which he sought to defeat the five oddballs, Shu's Valkyrie live was sabotaged, which allowed fine to win. The defeat has affected Shu deeply, as he began to isolate himself from everyone else, with few exceptions. After Valkyrie's return, Shu is often very rude to Eichi, while Eichi has threatened to destroy Mademoiselle, which enraged Shu. Tsumugi Aoba :Eichi and Tsumugi were friends before the events of the main story, during Magicians Assemble, though their friendship was one-sided. Eichi entrusted his plan to defeat the oddballs to Tsumugi, who agreed to partake for the sake of their friendship, and joined fine under a contract that Eichi wrote out for him (and other members of fine). During their live show against Wataru, Tsumugi learned that Eichi was merely using him, and was not interested in pursuing a friendship. The contract, which Tsumugi thought was a joke, was real, and though they defeated Wataru, Tsumugi left fine, as per the terms of the contract, and Eichi, who was left with regrets, having not understood that Tsumugi was trying to be his friend. :Nowadays, they still get along, and Eichi has learned to treasure the current members of fine more as a result of his past with Tsumugi. Wataru Hibiki :Member of his unit, fine. Eichi has expressed a great interest in Wataru since before the events of the main story, and after defeating him as one of the five oddballs, asked him to join fine, which he agreed to. Wataru is grateful to Eichi for not letting him grow too distant from the people around him, and for bringing him back from the distance being an oddball had made for him. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Category:Relationships